


crazyboy

by sparkleguts (orphan_account)



Series: angsty oneshots [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, not zadr please dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparkleguts
Summary: "It's just- I'm sick of being called insane when I know I'm not. I know- I think- you're standing here right now but what if- if... they're right?"Dib has a bad day at school and Zim tries to be nice.(not zadr)





	crazyboy

Dib slammed the door to the bathroom stall and slid down the wall, hands under his glasses to keep tears from falling from his eyes again. His breathing was quick and raspy as his efforts failed and his shirt was spotted dark with water.

It had happened again. 

Earlier, in class, he and Zim had their usual bickering and fighting. Of course, Dib was entirely used to being called crazy or insane by now, after all, it was constant at this point. At some point, it got down to gnarly insults. About Zim's disguise, about Dib's glasses. Anything that could be said _was._

And whether it was the weather or the class' hateful bias against him, they joined in. And they were ruthless.   
  
It started with name-calling and being told that his hair's styled funny, his head is too big, his clothes were too dark. It was normal until someone threw a punch. And before he knew it everyone was on him and he couldn't breathe. 

He was kicked and punched and kids piled onto him trying to join in. His lungs were constricted and he choked. It went on for what felt like hours until-

Until someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him out. It was Zim.

And as Dib lay bloodied and shaken, looking up at the space-boy, he didn't say a word. Zim was looking down at him, smiling. But before he could say anything, Dib scuffled to his feet and ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

And here he was.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His glasses were left on the floor of the room he just left, probably cracked. His nose was bloody and bruises littered his face. His once perfect cowlick was maimed and tangled. A strangely unfamiliar sight. 

He took a deep breath and began walking to the office to call his dad to pick him up from school, crossing his fingers that he had the time to come. But he ended up skipping class and walking home.

He told his dad about everything, right from the beginning. And for a moment, his voice held sympathy in return, but when the conversation returned to aliens and ghosts the sympathy was lost. Real science, not insane thoughts about the paranormal.

He stormed to his room and slammed his bag on his bed, locking the door, and let more tears flow from his eyes. 

Why couldn't they see it? Why didn't anybody even consider that he might be right about the green-skinned kid? He wasn't insane.

Or maybe he was and it was preventing him from seeing it.

_Knock knock knock_.

Someone tapped on his window. Stumbling without his glasses, he slid it open. Without a moment's hesitation, Zim tumbled in.

"Zim?? What could you _possibly_ want from me now?"  
  
The irken stood up and brushed his clothes with a tri-digited hand and pulled out something from behind his back.

Dib's glasses.

"You left these."

Harshly, he snatched the cracked articles out of his hand. "**_Thanks._**" He put them back on.

"So what's the matter, Dib-thing? Where did your fight go? I was expecting at least a pun-"  
  
"I dunno, Zim. It's not the fact that every movement causes my arms to burn or anything. And whose fault is that?"

"M...Mine. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that right now, Zim requires a rematch!" He pulled his fists into a fighting stance.

"_Ugh,_" Dib slinked back onto the ground. "I'm really not feeling this right now. Thanks for my glasses, now get out of my house."  
  
"But-"

"No."

"Zim demands that you state your reason for being angry."  
  
Dib glared at him, the glare melting into a face of pure sadness and frustration and Dib struggled not to cry again.

"Hey, uhm, Dib-stink? What are you sad about??"

"It's just- I'm sick of being called insane when I know I'm not. I know- I think- you're standing here right now but what if- if ... they're right?"

"Nonsense, Zim is REAL!"  
  
"I think you are. But thinking isn't enough."

"..,"  
  
"If- I...It's not enough to make my family believe me. I mean, if I had even one friend at school maybe my self-esteem would be ju-just... a little bit.. higher.." He buried his face into his arms. "And n...now I'm venting to m..my arch-rival. I- I can't even keep my o..own logic straight. I-I should be t-t-try..ing to k...kill you right now."

Zim sighed. "You know, Dib-monkey, I know a thing or two about being excluded. But I get strength in knowing that the Tallest rely on me. Does anyone rely on you..?"

"No. Not a soul, Zim. Not one person gives anything about me." And with that, his face went deeper into his arms. "I'm...u-unimportant. A..at least your leaders need you. Mine doesn't need me."

He looked at the alien sitting in front of him, wearing that stupid wig. His face, for the first time ever, showed sympathy. "You're important to me. After all, every great invader needs a rival." Slowly and unsurely, he wrapped his arms around Dib.

"Is this what humans do?" he whispered. Dib chuckled a little and hugged him back.

"Yeah. Thanks, Zim."


End file.
